all tied up
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: what happens when light gets too aggressive with L after hours at the agency.  RATED M FOR LEMONS


"light-kun"  
Raito moaned trying to reach his hands up to clutch his pounding skull but for some reason he was unable to. He furrowed his brows in an arrogant looking confusion that resembled a spoiled child when he is denied a piece of candy because his care takers simply wont allow it. Struggling futiley to so much as move he ended up banging his throbbing head on something else. Something was calling to him, no, wiggling atop him and trying to call his attention to it.  
"light-kun.. Now would be a nice time to stop playing possum and help with this little situation"  
With a little conviction his eyes fluttered open momentarily catching a mess of black framing a pale sleep deprived face. So beautiful.. His eyes shot open and he bumped foreheads with the detective in his surprise. Ryuuzaki was lying pressed against his chest and and his breath was tickling raito's face with the extreme close proximity to the other. He thrashed around until ryuuzaki managed to- suffocate?- his violent movement.  
"stop acting like a girl, light-kun. We've gotten tangled up in the chain again because you thought it would be a good idea to try and pull me out of my chair while i was spinning so that we could get in this not so humorous position." the black haired teen sighed letting his head droop to rest on light's shoulder. "and its rather uncomfortable like this, just to let you know."  
Raito snapped back "its not my fault!" but he knew it was. Ł had gotten on his last nerve just sitting there and spinning around and around on his little swivel chair that pulled the chain every so often to where he would punch in a wrong character on the keyboard. How could he be such a formiddable enemy and yet such a complete fool? So he had tugged the chain fairly hard on one of his rounds, forgetting that he had not yet untangled the chain from when it had wrapped around his waist as he dismissed the mini agency of cops that was their team, and ryuuzaki had come crashing into his chest knocking him backwards to the position they were now in. Light with his legs propped up on the chair and Ł between his knees half on the chair with his face resting on the light haired teen's shoulder with both of their cuffed arms pulled taut across the back of the swivel and the other trapped between them. He brewed over how stupid his actions were for a few silent moments before finally taking the initiative to get out of this. "so what now?"  
Ryuuzaki wiggled a little- somthing that made light bite his tongue for some reason- and huffed. "you could make it up to me by doing something nice or possibly take advantage of this situation or confess that you are, in fact, kira or-"  
Raito cut in acidically "take advantage of this situation? Whats that supposed to imply, that i want to do something to you? And make up? What the hell!"  
"i like how you're more mad about that than the fact that i called you kira again, light-kun. What does that say about you?" Ł queried without bothering to look up.  
Raito turned an angry red. "stop insinuating! İ would never want-"  
"want what?" the detective raised his messy head to fix him with his intense glare that practically radiated irritation. "you think i havnt noticed this thing poking into my stomach?" he rocked his body to grind up against raito's half erect member to exemplify his point and caused light to bit his lip to repress a wanton moan.  
"stop... Ah, dont.."  
"stop what? You dont like it? Try not getting us into this situation-"  
"..im warning.. You.."  
"-cause its your fault! All of this! İ told you to help us out but instead you just sit there and whine like a girl! Quit acting like such a-"  
"İ SAİD-" raito violently bucked up and their lips met hungrily. Before either knew what they were doing, before they even registered the taste of the other's tongue in their mouth, they were getting too hot not to move. Raito began openly moaning into his rival's kiss from the obvious friction occuring at the moment. The need for this out weighed reasoning, it didnt really matter at the moment whether they were enemies or not: they were simply two very aroused men alone in an office for the night in a comprimising position. Even if raito wasnt kira, even if he was, it was as trivial as the meaning of a certain flower to a busy bee on a rushed errand.  
Ryuuzaki was grinding their hips together and light kicked the chair away so that the sweets obsessed teen could get closer to tangle with the other man. Tangle, yes, tangle their bodies and_ Untangle_ their clothes; their shirts twistedly strung on the chain that connected them. Raito was ravishing the detective's milky white neck and eliciting such wanton moans from the other that it seemed to create a ball of red hot fire in his lower stomach. Slowly trailing wet kisses up his neck and under his jaw he reunited their lips once more in favour of letting their hands find something more interesting to do.  
He seized the sleep deprived man's erection and gave it a good jerk to hear the startled gasp before he kept on pumping in time with their synchronized heaves, The brief breaks between their lustful kisses not enough to even get a full breath. The room was on fire as their moans escalated to near screams when Ł decided to give an amateur hand job in return(one that seemed more like a condor eating his member that jerk off). He was so tight that it soon became a race to see who could make the other cum first.  
İt was their nature to fight, Bites and harsh nips were incorporated into the consuming passion as their rivalry continued on. A particularly hard bite had raito gasping for air as ryuuzaki nibbled on his lower lip and tasted the droplets of blood.  
Finally, as it stretched on, Ł gave a finishing jerk to raito and they both came all over each other. The next day they would secretly fight over who won, but it would be a silent battle. Neither of them spoke of it again. What would they say anyways?  
"hey, raito-kun" matsuda said the next morning cutting off the silence that had fallen around three AM that morning "why do you have a scar on your neck? It looks like it hurt!"  
Ł slapped his hand away from the light haired man as he attempted to get a better look at it "stupid people shouldn't ask stupid questions, matsuda"


End file.
